LETHAL ATTRACTIONS
by theflashanatic
Summary: just as the title suggests... READ AT YOUR OWN RISK You've heard of all the characters on earth 1 but have you ever wondered about the roots and reasoning behind those on earth 2 ? The villains deserve a chance to have their stories told too and thus THIS IS THE ORIGIN STORY OF KILLER FROST AND ZOOM Takes place on a different earth ...


I owe somebody a huge thank you…

All will be revealed in time

-co written

Introduction:

So it's gonna be FOREVER

Or it's gonna go down in FLAMES

You can tell me when it's over if the HIGH

Was worth the PAIN

Pushing her way through the main entrance of the converted warehouse which now housed her apartment Dr Caitlin Snow escaped the harsh weather that Central City was currently having. Stepping into the brightly lit lobby and out of the over cast grey almost black sky where hail hit the floor and flashes of light cracked through the dark skies From the outside the building appeared run down and on the verge of becoming derelict but inside told a different story, with the polished marble floors and high ceiling –the interior screamed wealth whereas the outside said abandoned. The term – never judge a book by its cover would be the best way to describe her current living arrangements. Making her way towards the elevator bank, she pressed the call button to take her up to the highest floor where her penthouse took priority over the other apartments owned by wealthy business men and even politicians

Thankful to be out of the storm which according to all media outlets is the worst storm to hit Central City since 2006, she stepped into the elevator, hitting the button for her floor and looked at her reflection in the full length mirror at the back of the elevator. Personally she didn't know what the fuss is – so what if they were experiencing a blizzard accompanied by lightning so what? You would think this stupid city had never seen ice before in their lives. They were pulling out all the stops the entire street seemed to be on total lock down

Stepping through her front door, she sighed looking around the room home sweet home. Tossing her jacket onto the back of the expensive sofa she headed straight towards the drinks bar, pouring herself a large glass of bourbon. Only the best for the woman whose hobby was to turn men and their hearts to ice sculptures. Her day had consisted of co-workers pestering her for hours on end that exhausted her beyond belief, if it wasn't for a glass of the strong stuff at the end of the day she wouldn't bother getting up the next morning to go back to work. How many times she has thought about putting an ice stake through their chest – the dream.

Pausing mid-flow a feeling settled in the pit of her stomach telling her something wasn't right. The feeling felt familiar to her but different at the same time – the feeling she hadn't felt for years, the adrenaline rush that she used to get came flooding back to her, pumping through her veins. Placing the stopper back into the glass decanter, she took a slip of the brown liquid, feeling the burn at the back of her throat. Unable to resist the craving she currently felt, she began to search her apartment for the source of her craving; she could feel the heat in every cell of her body, in the years it had been absent she had dreamt about it and now its back, more alive than ever.

Entering her bedroom, the source of the heat came into view plastering a smirk to her face. Leaning against the doorframe Caitlin took a sip of the bourbon into her mouth, swirling it around as he looked at the figure currently lay upon her bed. Waiting for him to make a move, he had broken into her apartment; he clearly needed something from her. In the years he had been absent from her life, Caitlin told herself that if he was to ever return then she owed him nothing, he didn't get to tell her what to do, he didn't get to take pleasure from her. He doesn't even deserve to hear the sound of her voice. He wouldn't get to touch her or hear her cries of pleasure – the pleasure his hands brought to her body as they explored the expanse of her back, let alone hear her speak his name.

Throughout their history they have taken more than enough from each other, he doesn't deserve to take anything else from her but every time he comes around and invades her life again there is no need for a magnetic pull to cause them to break even more – just being around each other is enough to make them cause each other pain.

The sudden rush of hot wind tousled her platinum locks making her world come to a standstill. A humourless laugh left her mouth as the breath of death himself danced across her milk white neck from behind her. A deep dark chuckle sounded down her ear as his long singers dug into her hips bone as he awaited a reaction from her. The touch enough to send her sense into overdrive as electricity coursed through her whole system through one single touch –That one touch that overwhelmed her once tamed sense like a swarm of angry bees.

Pulling her gently against his hard chest, both revelling in the way they both still fit together even after all these years, willing herself to catch his eye in the mirror opposite them, his face still concealed behind the mask he worse denying her access to the clean shaven skin that she knew lay hidden away. Without a word spoken between them Caitlin raised her tumbler to her lips, draining the remaining amber liquid in her glass.

"So to what do I owe this displeasure?" she asked dryly slamming down the now empty tumbler onto the dresser beside them while making conversation with her company's reflection.

"Displeasure Frosty? AU contraire your lips may say displeasure but your choice of figure flattering leather begs to differ" with his face so close to hers she could feel the smirk the stretched on his face beside her.

Whipping around so fast that she caught the speedster off guard, using his distraction to her advantage she backed him into the wall with a thud. "This isn't how you treat guests" he taunted is a deep menacing voice that he usually reserves for outsiders.

Using his strength he over powered her, moving back to the bed in a blink of an eye causing Caitlin to huff in annoyance. Turning to look at the bed she threw an icicle at him, making it hit the headboard beside his head, a smirk forming on her face as she folded her arms across her chest.

"The next one will not be a warning" she told him, the next one she will not hesitate to drive through his chest.

"You always did like your men under control"

"So what should I do with you first … I could freeze you slowly or perhaps I should pierce you right here" using her index finger she pressed it against he own heart to prove her point, tilting her head from side to side while weighing her options up.

"Both sound like very tempting but my queen – I think you would rather kiss me. To put me under your spell like you have done too many men who have dared cross you. Your final act to display your control" within seconds he stood before her again, towering over her frame.

"One last final act to show the world that I have the power to make the fastest man alive bow down at my feet – what do you take me for?" she asked feigning hurt. Placing a hand to her chest to emphasis her point "Besides since when does Killer Frost need a spell to bring Zoom to his knees?" she questioned her hands finding his chest while his held onto her waist.

Her back came into contact with soft foam as she looked around her to see Zoom hovering above her, his dark eyes burning into hers as he pinned her hands above her head against the mattress of her bed.

"You don't need a spell to bring me to my knees" his deep voice whispered using one hand to hold both of hers above her head, he used his free hand to run her own icicle up the side of her torso.

"I don't need reminding from you" flipping them over she straddled his waist allowing her hands to run freely over his body.

Gripping the leather cover of his chest, she dragged him up onto a sitting position, pressing her chest against his. Forcefully ripping the mask from his face to reveal the silky skin that only her eyes have bared witness too, running a perfectly manicured nail up his neck, staring at his collar bone, stopping to trace his Adams apple before allowing her tongue to follow suit.

She pressed open mouthed kissed to his jawline, moaning ever so slightly as he roughly ran his hands down her body electing sounds that had never passed her lips for a very long time. (Well there goes that plan) Continuing her actions nibbling softly on his sweet spot – the spot only she knows about, call her a tease but she wasn't the one in his bed waiting for him to arrive home from work like some creepy serial killer stalker – he deserves this.

The man beneath her groaned in agony; Lust shone through his dilated pupils as she continued her torturous patterns mutilating his being .using another icicle to rip through his suit and her teeth to remove pieces of it God he had missed this. He had missed HER so much. It took him a few moments longer to realize that she was still fully clothed she wasn't wearing her killer frost attire that he had grown so fond of but the blue leather of her too short to be legal dress sticking to her like a second skin was more than enough to have him biting onto her shoulder blades in an attempt stifle his un - zoom like moans.

"Too much" he mumbled into her hair "too much material"

The ice queen smirked against his skin "Well... Are you waiting on a formal invitation to do something about it?" She asked grabbing the hand that was resting innocently on her waist moving it to run down her thigh up her flat stomach and over her breast before stopping on her chest, by then zoom had gotten the hint and subconsciously found the zipper cautiously dragging it down (he may be the most feared man on the planet but so help him god if he ruined another one of Caitlin's dresses) relieving her from the restrictions of the leather glove.

"Baby" she moaned aloud, making on simple word sound like a lyric to his favourite song. "Babe" she pleaded again looking at him expectantly.

His reaction time was seriously messed up for the fastest man alive he sure was awfully slow today finally catching on to what she was implying he roughly flipped them over towering over her petite figure while hiking her dress up further taking his Time to remove the blue material . He ran his hands over the patches of skin the dress was keeping him from. Pressing soft gentle kisses to her inner thigh he stopped just short of taking her then and there when his eyes finally landed on what she was wearing underneath that evil dress. It was his favourite set. The one of blue lace and Leather if he didn't already have the suspicion that she knew he was coming today, he certainly did now. Zoom all but groaned at the sight of the blue piece, no longer thinking twice about shredding the dress to pieces you know what they say ' kill a demon today , face the devil tomorrow " to hell with it he thought as he used his speed and teeth to tear the item to pieces. She chose to wear that particular set on today of all days in his mind she was practically begging for it his theory was confirmed by the smirk gracing her features when he left her bare in just lace and leather he cursed the evil minded lingerie expert who woke up one day and decided to fuse the two together into one overly priced set designed to leave him aroused and panting on the verge of death's doorstep.

"Take a picture it will last longer" she impatiently suggested after realizing that he had been marvelling at her beauty for the past 5 minutes. But he had always been one for jokes.

"Sure let me just zoom downstairs and get my phone" he snickered. Down stairs? She wondered out aloud all those days she assumed that he was just observing her from a distance. Counting down the days till he could jump her on this particular one. Never had it occurred to her that the electricity was actually in the air because he too lived there but no matter that did not change her mind.

"Nope!" she answered locking her legs firmly around his hips before flipping them over again "You're not going anywhere" Killer frost lifted her hand allowing it to hover over his frame gracefully frosting over the remains of his super villain uniform "Vibrate for me". She demanded yanking him back up to sitting position

"What?" Zoom responded looking at her quizzically partially out of fear but more for curiosity sakes.

"Vibrate for me" she tried again punctuating each word with a kiss "Vibrate for me, Shatter that uniform – Like all the broken hearts we've left in our wake. I want you, Now!" Talk about a death sentence. Zoom groaned pulsing his being to be rid of the black suit as per the ice queen's demands.

Within 10 seconds he was left in nothing but a set of black silk boxers, Killer frost slapped her forehead "Ugh I should have frozen those too" she complained while trying to calm her breathing as the man no longer in suit wreaked havoc on her chest.

He smirked against her skin "Patience Frosty"

Caitlin scrunched her face in disbelief "Patience? You Mr are the last person who should be lecturing me on the art of patience"

Zoom shrugged "Why?"

"Because ... Don't give me that 'look'... I've been waiting patiently this entire time for you to tell me what the hell you are doing here"

"Here?" He asked full well knowing what she meant.

"Yes here. Here in my apartment – In my bed, in this state, in this bloody universe and for the love of God. Would you stop with that damn look"?

"What look?" he asked using air quotes around the word

"Baby – You are testing my patience here. Wipe that damn seductive smirk off your damn perfect face or I swear I will freeze it that way permanently."

"Hmm" Zoom ignored her completely hands reaching straight for her bra clip while his lips found her chest once again.

She stopped his fingers from travelling further "No. Stop. What are you doing here?"

Zoom sighed deeply "Can't we just enjoy this? I missed you"

"I missed you too but I know you well enough to know there must be a reason for this sudden burst of THIS" she said using her hands to gesture wildly to their current position.

"Must there always be a reason? Can't we just savour this moment together without either of us asking questions?" He asked, once again trying to reach for her bra clip.

"No! Now tell me why you are here?"

"That's beside the point" he reasoned.

"No. That is the whole point. Tell me while you're here or I call security" Caitlin was not taking no for an answer she wanted an explanation before she let this go any further but Zoom still paid no intention to the words her lips were articulating all he could think about was attacking those luscious lips with his own so he did exactly that cutting her off mid conversation he slammed their lips together once more desperately craving more of her. "Bab..." Caitlin started trying to separate from the lip lock only to have it backfire seconds later when Zoom used her open mouth to his advantage taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth.

That kiss sent the last wall of Caitlin's resistance crashing down to the ground and she wasted no time returning it with an intensity that had their lungs crying out for oxygen but they ignored the organ's pleas. Zoom once again reached for her bra this time successfully unhooking it and letting it fall between them unfortunately his hands on her bare back is what brought her back to reality pulling away from the kiss she retrieved her bra and snapped it back on.

"God Caitlin!" Zoom threw his head back in exasperation "What did you do that for?"

"I asked you a simple question and you neglected to comply so I have simply decided to retaliate, I don't get information ... You don't get me. Sounds fair?" The horrified look on Zoom's face made her feel as if she was denying a puppy his favourite toy but in this case the toy was her. So he will just have to suck it up.

"No. No it sounds completely unfair. You're sitting on me in nothing but lacy leather lingerie and heels that make your legs look like they deserve their own Twitter account; this is cruel and unusual punishment. Let me touch you!"

"No. Not until you tell me why you are here? It has to be bad if you decided to jump me on today of all days" In that moment it was as if something in the speedster snapped. He grabbed her by the hips flipping them over so that he was once again in control of the situation. He surged forward capturing her lips in his and trying to get as close possible as he physically could to her. Sensing the shift in the air Caitlin decided to let him have this. At least for a few more minutes...

After a few more minutes the ice seductress realized that she needed to change her approach so instead she latched onto his chest, pressing light kisses between each of his pec before slowly moving up his body to meet his lips in a searing kiss. "Why do you want me so badly?" She mumbled between kisses.

Zoom took the bait without realizing what had just happened responding easily and carefree "I'm here to kill you"

Caitlin froze "Kill me?" she laughed whole heartedly. "Because that worked out so well for you last time and yet here we are ".

Zoom shut his eyes tight unable to face her "But this time I have to."

Caitlin unhooked her legs from around his waist "Why? What's different about this time?" She questioned curiously.

"Everything. I can't live without you"

Caitlin chuckled "Well then Sherlock. How did you plan on living after you killed me?"

"You can't live without me either. I've caused you enough pain… Now you won't have to" he said beginning to vibrate his hand tears pooled in his eyes as he watched the love his life dead still beneath him. "I'm the fastest man alive. The most feared man alive - There's only one weakness stopping me from having nothing to lose"

Caitlin looked up at him with certainly "And what would that be?"

"You! It's always you" he whispered placing his other hand below her left breast. "You're the only one I would give this up for. The only reason I would hesitate when fighting an enemy. I won't be able to stand in battle knowing that all my enemies May try to take you from me" he finished trying to hold back the tears in his eyes.

Caitlin on the other hand was beyond pride, tears ran down her face like a waterfall "That is one of the craziest things I've ever heard and I would call you stupid, unrealistic, a moron and an absolute creep ... If only I hadn't thought of it first" and at that second Zoom finally registered what was happening.

Caitlin had formed her own ice dagger placing it to the right hand side of his chest while she rested her other hand over his heart mirroring his actions "You see. This is a two way street. I'm the most powerfully, feared woman in the world both financially and technically; I can't very well have people bringing me to my knees the minute they bring the name Zoom into a conversation. Killing you would free me from both the guilt and risk. This way I can be the one to experience the pain of learning to live in a world without you. My last act of kindness to put you out of your misery and save you a life without me in it" and so the two lovers lay wrapped up in each other waiting to see who would take the other's life but neither willing to make a move. Even though they both knew that in the end there was no escaping this. There was no escaping each other.


End file.
